The Tale of Whisper Elf
by Vampiregurl12
Summary: When StealthElf and Flameslinger's Baby girl,Whisper Elf,is born,StealthElf faints and goes into a coma for 16 years.Whisper goes on a quest to find the Rose of Life to save her mother's life.But Kaos always gets in the way to take Whisper for him self,Cause there is something that the skylanders don't know about Whisper.She is something special.Can she save Stealth's life?
1. Stress, Birth of Baby, and dead?

**Chapter1**

**STRESS , BIRTH of BABY, and...DEAD?**

Flameslinger quietly walk to the front door, hoping not to wake his wife, Stealth elf, but it didn't work.

"Flame? Honey, Where are you going?" The female elf asked.

Her long, blue hair touched the floor. She usually has her hair in a braid but this time her hair was down. She wore a brown dress, instead of her usual ninja/assassin outfit. Stealth Elf's skin was a really really pale green color than her just pale green. The problem at this moment was that Stealth Elf was pregnant and very ill.

"Oh...uh...Stealth...I...Uhh..."

Stealth Elf sighed.

"I understand, Flame. But please be careful. We don't need our baby to live without a father."

Flame made a weak smile and came to Stealth Elf and kissed her forehead.

"I will be home as soon as possible."

"Please do so."

Flameslinger smiled. Stealth Elf coughed and made a weak smile back at him.

"Bye. Take care. Don't stress out." Flame said as he went out the door.

"I will try." Stealth said as she watched her husband close the door behind him.

She made a soft sigh and went into the room she shared with her husband. She layed down on the bed and put a hand on her stomach.

"Hello little one." She whispered Before another cough,to the baby inside of her. "It won't be long till the day is here. It is very close."

Then she felt a little kick inside of her. A smile grew on her face even though it was a strong kick and it hurt.

"You are going to be very strong. I can tell."

Then Stealth Elf heard a knock at the door. She slowly got up and went to the door. She opened the door and saw two of her many friends and their kids. Hex and ChopChop, and their 4 month old twins, Hexala and Chop. Chop kinda looked like his mom and Hexala looks like her dad. It was kinda weird.

"Hi, Stealth. Flame told us to watch over you. I'm sorry if we disturbed you." Hex said.

"No! Not at all! Come in!" Stealth said as she moved out of their way. They walked in.

"Sorry, we had to bring the twins. Everyone was so busy." ChopChop apologized.

"It's alright. I like the twins anyways." Stealth said as she smiled at the little babies in ChopChop's arms.

Hexala made a cooing and gurgling noises while Chop just giggled. Stealth Elf started to wonder what her baby would look like. More like Flame or her? Wait. That's a stupid thought. Flame and Stealth look exactly the same! Almost...

"So how are you, Stealth? How have you been feeling?" Hex asked.

"Tired." Stealth Elf answered, scared to tell Hex that she was also stressing a little.

"Why don't you go take a nap. Do you want something to drink? I will bring it up to you." Hex said.

"Just water please." Stealth said as she started to climb the stairs to her room, but then she felt a sharp pain and collapsed.

"Stealth?!" squealed Hex as she dropped the cup.

"I'm fine...I'm fine..." Stealth said.

ChopChop put the twins on the ground and helped Stealth Elf up the stairs. Hex hurried picking up the cup and getting her some water and fallowed them to the room. ChopChop helped Stealth by putting her hair in a ponytail so it is out of the way. Hex called some doctors and some of the skylanders, specially Flameslinger. ChopChop started to notice that it was time. The baby was coming.

"Oh...Umm..."

"Wha-...what is it ChopChop?" Stealth asked, Sweating a little.

"The baby...Is coming like...now..." ChopChop said.

"What?! I-It's a month early!"

"...Stealth...Have you perhaps been...stressing?"

Stealth looked at the ground. Her long ears drooped down.

"Ok, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is the baby."

Stealth nodded. Doctors came, but Flameslinger and the Skylanders were no where to be found.

"B-But what about Flame? I am not having this baby without him!" Stealth Elf said as tears build up in her blank, white eyes. Not because of the pain. Because her husband wasn't here to see the birth of their child.

"Stealth, you don't have a choice. The baby is coming, _now_!" Hex said as she held Stealth Elf's hand.

Stealth sighed, but she was starting to have some more pains.

"Ok Ready?!" Some of the doctors asked.

Stealth Elf nodded and they began to bring the baby into the world.

**(Hours later)**

A soft cry was heard when Flameslinger finally came. He rushed over to Stealth Elf, who was extremely tired and still in pain.

"H-Hey Flame..." Stealth Elf whispered softly.

He kissed her forehead.

"I am so sorry I wasn't here when you were giving birth to the baby." Flame apologized.

Stealth Elf just smiled and coughed.

"I-It's Ok. As long as you get to see your new born daughter, It's fine." She said, her voice a little scratchy.

"Daughter? I-It's a girl!" Flame said a little excited.

For some reason he always wished to have a baby girl.

"Yes." Stealth Elf said forcing a smile.

Hex appeared with the baby bundled in a blanket. She handed Stealth the baby. The baby slowly opened her eyes and looked at her parents. Her eyes were as blank white as her parents. Her skin tone was like in the middle of her parents skin tone(Like a rich green color). It looked like she had little, dark green, had little dark purple hairs, almost a very dark midnight blue. Stealth Elf smiled at her daughter. The baby yawned. Flameslinger was speechless. Stealth Elf started to cough again, so she handed Flameslinger the baby.

"Ohhhh...I don't feel so good..." Stealth said as she ran to the bathroom, Hex following behind to make sure she's all right.

Flame heard Stealth throwing up. He was worried and wondering if she will be alright. The baby started to cry and scream. Flame was alarmed. Then he heard Stealth screaming.

"Stealth Elf?!" Hex screamed.

"M-My chest hurts!" Stealth Elf yelled.

Flameslinger ran into the bathroom and saw Stealth kneeling,holding on to a bar, and she had a hand over her chest. The baby looked like she was putting a hand over her chest.

"W-What's going on?!" Hex screamed.

"I-I don't know!" Flame said.

Then it all stopped when Stealth Elf fainted and fell in Hex's arms. The baby calmed down.

"Stealth?! Stealth?! Stealth!...I...I...I think she's...dead..." Hex said as tears build up in her eyes.

Flame was shocked.

"No...no...Noooo!" Flame yelled.

"I'm sorry Flame. She's not breathing and I don't feel a pulse. She's dead."

"HEX! You have to help her! You have to! Your a sorceress right?! You can help her!"

"Flame...I just...I just can't..."

"PLEASE! For her sake and our daughters! Please! Your her best friend! Please!"

Hex was hesitating. She took a deep breath.

"Ok but I need whirlwinds help."

Whirlwind showed up and they got to work while Flame took care of the baby. The baby cooed. Flame started to cry. The baby got a hold of his bandana and it looked like she was trying to help wipe the tears away.

"Thanks baby girl." Flame said, as he giggled a little.

He noticed they didn't have a chance to name the baby. Flame tried to figure out a name for their newborn. Then he remember the name that Stealth Elf always wanted to name her baby girl if she had one.

Whisper Elf.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry if it was short...Well anyway I hoped you like it so far... ^-^...Chapter 2 is next...See if Stealth Elf lives or not!  
**


	2. Just a coma, Story time, visiting, idea

**Chapter2**

"Flame, She is alright. But..." Hex started as she came out of the room Stealth Elf was in.

They have taken Stealth Elf to the E.R an hour ago.

"But what?" Flameslinger asked as he rocked the new born, Whisper Elf, back and forth.

"She's in a coma." Hex finished.

Flameslinger was very upset.

"Thank you, Hex. You did what you could. As long as she is alive, I am ok with that." Flame said.

"Her healing powers help her stay alive through the coma." Hex said.

Flameslinger nodded. Whisper Elf gave him a smile. Whisper Elf looked just like her mother except for the purple mixed with midnight blue hair, freckles and the rich green color skin tone. Flameslinger wondered where the freckles came from. Flame and Stealth didn't have fre-...

"Oh! I remember Stealth Elf use to have freckles when she was younger. She showed me pictures with her and her master before she was a skylander, and she had freckles." thought Flame.

"Gaga!" The baby squealed happily.

Flame smiled. Whisper Elf grabbed his bandana again and tugged on it.

"No. No. It's not a toy, Sweetheart." Flame giggled as he carefully pulled her fragile hands away from his bandana.

That's when he noticed a scar on her chest. It looked like a tiny rose on her chest. Flameslinger was curious.

"It's late, Flame. You should go home and sleep. You and Whisper." Hex said.

Flame nodded and walked out of the E.R. with Whisper Elf. The baby cooed and made little bubbles. Flameslinger made it back to his home and brought Whisper Elf to her new room that Stealth and him made a month before Whisper was born. They didn't know what gender she was going to be so they just made it with green and red. Green for life and red for fire. Flameslinger slowly put her down in the crib made of vines. Whisper yawned and fell asleep. The vines went over whisper like a blanket. Flame smiled and went into his room and lay down. He threw his bandana to the ground and started to cry.

"Why? Why? Oh Stealth..." Flame said as tears bursted out.

Flame looked at the side of his bed and saw a picture of Stealth and him on their first date. Flame started to feel guilty so he threw the picture at the wall. Flame shook his head sadly.

"Poor whisper." Flame whispered. "She will have to live without a mother for a long time."

**(4 Years later)**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHISPER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"DADDY!"

Flameslinger held on to Whisper Elf as she cried.

"D-Daddy...I-I had another n-nightmare!" Whisper cried.

"It's alright. It's alright, baby. It's alright." Flame whispered. "Come sleep with me again."

Whisper nodded and fallowed her father to his room. She laid with her dad.

"Daddy...I can't sleep again." Whisper whispered.

"I know...How about a story?" Flame asked.

"Yes please."

"Have I ever told you the story of the 'Rose of Life' before?"

"Hmmmm...No...You haven't..."

"Well I guess I have a story to tell you. It was one of my favorites when I was your age. It was passed from many generations of the elves. Even your...uh...mother...knew about. She also loved it."

Whisper snuggled against her father so she can get comfortable while he told the story.

"Once there was an elf princess. Her name was Aqua-Vine. She was in control of water and life. One day she fond a guy in her life. His name was Blaze. He was an elf prince. He controlled the fire and earth. They fell in love and got married. Well...a few months after their wedding Aqua-Vine had a baby girl. They named her for short. Rose controlled everything. She was well protected and her parents told her not to ever go into the forest. Well..."

**(In the story)(Rose POV)**

I walked over to the entrance of the forest because I thought I heard something.

"Hello?" I called out.

No answer.

"Hello?"

Still no answer. I started to go head back until...

"BOOOOO!"

I screamed and landed on the ground.

"HAHA!"

"Not funny! Not funny at all!"

"Oh...I-I'm sorry, Miss."

"My name is JulietaRose. Rose for short. I'm not old enough to be called 'miss'. What's your name, kid?"

"Kid?! I'm the same age as you!"

"Whatever, Just tell me your name!"

"RomeoLakeFire. LakeFire for short."

"T-That's a cool name. Where do you come from?"

"On the other side of the forest."

"Wow. Your lucky to be able to go in the forest. My parents won't let me."

"Well...I'm not either, but I snuck out. I wanted to see what it was like on the other side."

"Oh..."

"Do you want to come over?"

"You mean..."

LakeFire nodded.

"I don't know...I could get into serious trouble."

"Don't worry. You can trust me. If you get into trouble blame it on me."

**(Back to Whisper and Flame)**

"What happened next?! What did she say?!" Whisper asked.

"Well, he convinced her enough and she finally went. Mostly their parents never knew they kept going back and forth between the forest. Every day they met. They started to fall in love. But Rose's dad started to wonder what was going on. He finally figured out what was going on by fallowing her. He wasn't happy at all. So he kept Rose inside for the rest of her life. LakeFire tried to ask Rose's father for Rose's hand in marriage many times, but Blaze would not let him. He saw LakeFire as an outsider..."

**(In the Story) (Rose's POV)**

"NO! Father, please! I love him! He is my true love!" I cried.

"Please, sir! I-I haven't cause any harm! Please!" LakeFire yelled. "Let me marry her!"

"No! Leave!" Father yelled.

"No!"

"I am so sorry, Rose. I have tried so many times."

"W-What are you saying, Fire?! Y-You're not giving up...Are you?"

"Sorry, Rose."

LakeFire left the place. Tears build in my eyes. I turned to my father, very angry.

"I will never forgive you for this! I was happy! Why do you have to mess up my damn happiness?!" I cried as I ran up stairs to my room.

I locked my door and put many things in front of the door.

"Hey Rose!" I heard some one whisper. I ran to my balcony and saw LakeFire standing there.

"Come on. Get some of your stuff. We can run away." He said.

I hugged and kissed him with joy in my heart. I ran and got some stuff I couldn't live without. I changed my fancy dress into a regular adventure short dress and we were on our way.

"Rose! Open the door! Please! We need to talk!" Father yelled.

Fire and I ran out into the forest. Mostly I hear the forest is dangerous at night. When we ran into the forest, some of dad's guards fallowed. When we finally lost them and almost made it, until Fire was hit by a fire arrow.

"NOOO!"

**(Whisper and Flame)**

"What happened, Daddy?!"

"LakeFire was about to die, But Rose did not allow that. She gave up her life for him by a spell of a rose. But the cost would turn her into a rose. Which it did. But this rose was colorful. They called it the-"

"The 'Rose of Life'..."

"That's right. It is said that the Rose of Life could save anyone in any condition. Many were planted on the earth but Rose's lived forever. LakeFire protected it for many years. Until he died. Then one day some one killed Rose's rose. There was said if someone killed Rose's Rose of Life, They will be punished by planting a Rose of Life inside someone later in the future in that killer's family. Nothing happened so far, but I think someone said there was another one on top of element tower."

"Oh wow."

"Yes. It is a wonderful story. Now it's time to get some sleep. I am taking you to learn how to use a bow and arrow blindfolded."

"Yes, sir. Love you."

"Love you too, Whisper."

Flameslinger kissed Whisper Elf's little forehead and they feel asleep together.

**(12 YEARS LATER) (Whisper's POV)**

"You missed again, Whisper!" Chop teased me.

I rolled my eyes as I took off my blindfold.

"Shut up, Chop. I am trying!" I complained.

"You know I'm teasing you, baby." Chop said as he brought me closer to him.

Chop and I started to date each other. We have been best friends for years.

"I know. I'm just stressed a little."

"Well...will this get some stress off?" He asked as he brought his lips closer to mine and we kissed. Then my father showed up with Chop's father, ChopChop.

"Whoa, tigers! Take it easy, you two!" ChopChop teased.

"*Sigh* Hi dad." Chop said very annoyed that we never can have privacy.

"Hi, father!" I said as I waved to them. "Your finally back from your mission?"

"Yes. I...want...I want you to meet your mother."

"My...mother?"

"Yes...Come..."

"Can...Chop came too?"

"If you wish."

Chop and I fallowed my father to a tower. We walked in a locked room and there laid my mother on a bed. She almost looked dead, but something told me...she wasn't.

"W-what...what's going on? Why is she-?"

"Whisper...Your mother...Your mother is in a deep coma. She has been since the day you were born."

My eyes got a tad wider. This is where my mother has been all my life. I slowly walked up to her and touched her face. It was icy cold. Chop came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm…..I'm so sorry for you, Whisp."

When he said my nickname, I felt a little better. I always liked the nickname, Whisp. But for some reason, I started to cry. The tears just burst out through my eyes. I guess seeing my mother here, in a coma, was difficult for me. Chop hugged me.

"Shh. It's ok. Shhhhhh. It's ok, Whisp." Chop whispered to me.

I looked at my father who was still standing in the door way and he was crying like me. I dried my tears and went to go hug my daddy.

"I'm sorry to bring you here to see your mother like this. I just wish we can bring her back."

I hugged him tightly. I was trying to remember my past without my mother, but then I remembered the story told me when I was 4 years old. The Rose of Life. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Father,….I might have an idea."

"H'mm? And what would that be, Little Whisp?"

"T-The…..Rose of L-Life….I could bring it here and restore my mother!"

My father was very quiet. Then he brightened up.

"You know what. That could actually work! But are you sure to go on the quest. It's very dangerous."

"Father I have never been so sure in my life. I can do this!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HOPE YOU LIKED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
